Teacher's Pet
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry está experimentando cambios en sus emociones luego de un accidente con una poción apenas debajo de la Amortentia. El problema es que esa poción ingreso en su sistema y ahora se siente apegado a su profesor menos favorito, o al menos lo era antes del accidente con la poción. Todo es culpa de Draco Malfoy. [Snarry]
1. Intro

**Teacher's Pet**

* * *

Harry está experimentando cambios en sus emociones luego de un accidente con una poción apenas debajo de la Amortentia. El problema es que esa poción ingreso en su sistema y ahora se siente apegado a su profesor menos favorito, o al menos lo era antes del accidente con la poción. Todo es culpa de Draco Malfoy. (Snarry)

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada la encontré en , pero no pude traducir el nombre del autor.


	2. Caritate Perpetua

**01.- Caritate Perpetua**

* * *

—Bienvenidos a las clases de pociones de nivel EXTASIS. A pesar de la guerra, el ministerio es implacable, así que todos aquellos que deseen obtener los conocimientos necesarios para pasar sus exámenes, les sugiero pongan atención y se concentren en la clase y sus calderos. Las instrucciones de la poción están en la pizarra, y antes de que pregunten, he omitido el nombre de la poción por un motivo, la poción será destruida una vez que los evalué, ¡Comiencen! —.

Severus Snape estaba dando la bienvenida a sus estudiantes, viejos estudiantes haciendo que su clase, normalmente casi solitaria, ahora estuviera abarrotada. Los sextos años habían concluido casi por completo su plan de estudios mientras él fue el director, así que la clase de sexto terminó empalmada con los séptimos que retomaron sus estudios en cuanto Hogwarts abrió nuevamente sus puertas.

Así, los Weasley restantes, Ronald y Ginevra estaban en la misma clase que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, todas las clases estaban igual de abarrotadas que la suya, incluso Transformaciones y Herbología. Severus Snape era por mucho, casi el profesor menos favorito (el menos favorito de todos era el profesor Binns, y el verdaderamente odiado por todos, fue, durante el tiempo que estuvo, Dolores umbridge), pero ahora era de verdad molesto para todos los Gryffindor. Todo gracias a Harry Potter.

¿Cuál era el pecado que cometió Harry? Salvarlo.

Harry estaba rescatando el cuerpo de su profesor menos favorito de la cabaña de los gritos, para al menos darle un entierro decente y con los honores que le correspondía cuando sintió un pulso, pequeño, apenas perceptible, pero suficiente para que Harry intentara aparecerse conjuntamente con el profesor moribundo hasta la enfermería de la escuela. Como habían caído las barreras del castillo, era posible aparecerse en cualquier parte de Hogwarts.

Lo logró sin problemas y sin escindirse, un logro total tomando en cuenta que llevaba bastante peso cargando con el cuerpo del profesor en su espalda. Madame Pomfrey apenas podía creerlo cuando vio a Harry cargando el cuerpo de Severus y rápidamente lo puso en una cama y le dio suficientes pociones como para considerar el cuerpo del profesor un boticario personal.

El profesor se recobro casi por completo, aun tenía una cojera bastante evidente, pero en general, estaba de vuelta con todo su sarcasmo y odio hacia Gryffindor intactos, excepto que cuando tocaba la clase con Harry, Severus Snape bajaba puntos a diestra y siniestra, procurando que al menos cada clase, perdieran unos 50 puntos.

En cualquier otro momento del pasado, esto habría metido a Harry en serios problemas con su casa, pero la verdad de las cosas sea dicha, ya a nadie le importaba la competencia de las casas. La guerra tiene curiosas formas de hacer a las personas madurar, y los antes bulliciosos y "primero actúa luego pregunta" Gryffindor, ahora procuraban calmarse y analizar las cosas antes de saltar a conclusiones.

Por eso, Severus Snape estaba tan de mal humor en la primera clase de nivel EXTASIS para Gryffindor, ya había visto el atípico comportamiento en los estudiantes y eso le crispaba los nervios. Habían pasado dos meses desde que empezaron las clases y luego de usar esos dos meses para retomar las clases que quedaron inconclusas el año escolar anterior, el profesor por fin pudo empezar una clase del nivel requerido y una de las primeras pociones que se pedía a los estudiantes realizar ante los evaluadores era un filtro de amor y su antídoto.

 _Caritate Perpetua_ era muy diferente de la Amortentia, no era tan potente, pero definitivamente es el que daba más problemas para su antídoto, ya que requería analizar perfectamente los efectos en la persona. Daba la ilusión de un amor "de almas gemelas" a quien lo tomara, pero no impedía la personalidad real de la víctima, así que era potencialmente más difícil, si no imposible, de detectar; contrario a lo que sucedía con la Amortentia, la cual si afectaba a quien la tomaba y por eso era fácilmente reconocible sus víctimas.

Era una clase tranquila donde incluso el "niño-que-vivió" estaba teniendo un buen desempeño, sobre todo sin Longbottom quien había decidido, sabiamente, no tomar esa clase. Pero la suerte no podía durar tanto. Draco Malfoy (Porque en el nombre de Merlín siempre ponen las clases de los Gryffindor junto a los Slytherin) y Blaise Zabini estaban planeando algo y cuando Severus se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio, sucedió.

Una bengala del Dr. Filibuster fue lanzada hacia el caldero de Harry con la mala fortuna de que cayó directo en el centro del mismo al tiempo que Harry ponía un ingrediente desconocido, ya que no estaba en la receta. Lo único que logró hacer Harry para evitar que la poción a punto de explotar saltara hacia el resto de sus compañeros fue jalar el caldero hacia él y toda la explosión le dio de lleno empapándolo de un menjurje verde moco.

¡Potter! —Severus sudo frio. El chico no le agradaba, pero tampoco lo quería muerto. Hubiera sido muy ridículo haber sobrevivido al señor tenebroso, pero no a un caldero.

Harry no se movía. Y Malfoy tenía una expresión tan culpable que a Severus no le tomo más que segundos saber que el chico era la causa de que Potter estuviera inconsciente.

¡Granger! Vaya con Madame Pomfrey y avise de nuestro arribo, ¡Weasley! Tome una muestra de la poción, envásela y llévemela a la enfermería, los demás, envasen y desvanezcan el resto, Zabini, verifica que lo hagan. ¡Malfoy! Castigo a las 7, en mi despacho—.

Levitando al adolescente inconsciente, Severus lo llevó a la enfermería.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucedió Severus? —.

—Malfoy. Aventó algo al caldero de Potter, pero no estoy seguro de que fue, me preocupa más la reacción que podría tener a la poción, ese no es el color de lo que se estábamos preparando—.

—Casi temo preguntar ¿Qué estaban preparando? —Preguntó Madame Pomfrey mientras removía con la varita, todo lo que se pudiera de la poción verde.

— _Caritate Perpetua—._

Madame Pomfrey le lanzó una mirada muy conocida, parecida a la que le daba McGonagall cuando no le creía del todo.

—Debo suponer que el hecho de que la poción sea verde en vez del turquesa que debería ser te preocupa—.

—Aun sin saber que agregó Malfoy al caldero, sé que Potter no debió mezclar los elementos correctos, así que desconozco qué efectos pueda tener esta poción en particular, así que si tiene algún efecto no tengo un antídoto a la mano, tendría que elaborar uno, y además debo estar seguro de que hay algún efecto o podría estar creando el antídoto para nada—.

—Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que despierte. He hecho lo que puedo por él, lo demás dependerá de su organismo—.

Madame Pomfrey cerró las cortinas de la cama, dejándola aislada con el joven y un par de movimientos de varita más, y el adolescente fue desnudado, limpiado y vestido con un pijama de hospital. Luego, Madame Pomfrey lo arropó y se fue de ahí dejando al joven dormido.

* * *

Paso una semana antes de que Harry despertará y lo primero que vio fue a Severus Snape lanzándole unos hechizos desconocidos.

—P-profesor S-Snape—Un soñoliento y letárgico Harry apenas consciente de su entorno intento hablar con relativo éxito.

—Señor Potter, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, otra vez—.

—¿Qué... qué paso? —.

—Alguien arrojó algo a su caldero y este estallo, sin embargo, usted no siguió mis instrucciones de la pizarra y la poción que usted creo es desconocida y no sabemos que efecto pueda tener en usted, así que deberá estar en observación unos días y luego de eso, deberá venir a control una vez por semana con Madame Pomfrey—.

—¿Qué esta haciendo usted? —.

—Escaneando la poción en su sistema, de alguna forma se ha integrado a su sangre, pero no parece haber cambiado realmente la química de su organismo—.

—¿Por qué lo hace? No creo que le importe mucho mi salud—.

—Y no lo hace, pero recuerde que mientras sea mi estudiante, es mi deber velar por su integridad física al igual que la de todos los estudiantes bajo mi cuidado—.

—De acuerdo, ¿ya termino? Me gustaría ir al baño y no deseo que nadie vea mi parte posterior, gracias—.

—Listo, he terminado señor Potter—.

—Bueno, gracias, hasta luego—.

Severus solo contesto con un gruñido, Potter seguía tan insolente como siempre y de una forma aún más marcada, le recordaba a su padre, mucho de lo que había visto de Lily en él, había muerto después de la batalla final y aunque tranquilo, había algo extraño en Potter, algo impreciso y desconocido que lo enervaba.

* * *

Luego de un par de días, Harry abandono la enfermería e inmediatamente fue acatarrado a preguntas y cuidados de sus amigos. Draco Malfoy había cumplido con varias detenciones lavando calderos luego de confesar (bajo coerción) que había aventado una bengala al caldero de Harry.

Severus estaba seguro de que le daría un aneurisma con sus estudiantes, siempre creyó que Draco era más juicioso sobre los peligros de esas niñerías, pero estaba demostrado que ni siquiera el heredero de los Malfoy estaba exento de comportarse justo como lo que era, un adolescente inmaduro y mimado, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Luego de un par de semanas en control con Madame Pomfrey, el incidente de pociones estaba casi en el olvido... hasta que sucedió. Harry estaba primero en la fila para entrar al aula, esa fue la primera señal de que algo no estaba bien. La segunda señal fue que Harry se separo de sus amigos y se sentó en el primer lugar, justo enfrente del escritorio de Severus Snape. La tercera señal fue que en cuanto Severus Snape entró al aula ondeando su túnica a pesar de la cojera, Harry obtuvo el más adorable rubor en las mejillas.

Todas estas señales fueron evidentes para sus amigos y la clase entera, incluso Severus Snape levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa y sospecha por el inusual comportamiento de su alumno, pero omitió decir cualquier cosa sobre eso.

—Hoy veremos los principios de la poción Matalobos, ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme algo sobre la poción? —Tal como esperaba, solo la mano de Granger estaba arriba, o al menos eso creyó. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Granger, Harry Potter había levantado la mano—Sí ¿Señor Potter? —.

—La poción fue inventada por Damocles Belby, en 1970 aproximadamente, por lo cual le dieron una Orden de Merlín, no recuerdo que clase. La poción matalobos es una poción innovadora y compleja que alivia, pero no cura, los síntomas de la licantropía. No cura la licantropía, pero alivia los síntomas, lo que le permite al hombre lobo sujetarse a sus facultades mentales después de la transformación. Sin embargo, puede tener efectos secundarios desastrosos si la receta es manipulada, los hombres lobo que toman esto, durante la luna llena todavía se transforman, pero al menos todavía actúan como humanos. Por lo general, se quedan en un lugar seguro y duermen luego de la transformación. Es muy difícil de hacer, tiene un sabor "repugnante", y la adición de azúcar para remediar esto no es posible ya que esta sustancia le resta efectividad. El ingrediente principal es acónito. Como tal, esta poción es muy peligrosa cuando se elabora de forma incorrecta, ya que el acónito es una sustancia muy venenosa. El hombre lobo deberá tomar la poción cada día de la semana anterior a la luna llena—.

Si la expresión de Granger podía decir algo era un completo shock. La clase entera estaba en silencio, Severus Snape estaba asombrado, Harry Potter jamás en la vida había mostrado interés en su clase y mucho menos se hubiera molestado en leer algo que no fuera apenas lo mínimo para pasar, y quidditch. Y aquí estaba, sentado en primera fila, con la mano levantada y una actitud dispuesta.

—Bien, correcto Potter, ahora ¿Alguien más puede decirme cual es la diferencia entre las variedades de acónito y por que su otro nombre es luparia? —.

El "incidente" si así podía llamársele, quedo en el olvidó... al menos hasta que la clase acabó. Harry se quedó rezagado y se escaqueo de sus amigos acercándose peligrosamente a su profesor.

—Profesor, ¿Tiene un minuto? —Bien, incluso Severus Snape tenia que aceptar que esto estaba poniéndose raro y muy rápido.

—Tiene 10 segundos, ¿Qué quiere? —Harry sacó un paquete de su mochila y se lo entregó a su profesor.

—Yo, le traje un obsequio, ya sabe, por ayudarme el otro día—.

Severus no sabía que decir, definitivamente esperaba casi que Potter le dijera que era el nuevo señor oscuro y que, si se quería unir a sus seguidores, pero no esto, no definitivamente. Pero la expresión de Potter era insondable, parecía genuinamente agradecido con él por algún motivo.

—No era necesario que me regalara nada, ni tampoco me agradeciera nada Potter, como le dije, mientras sea mi alumno es mi DEBER cuidar de mis estudiantes, ayudarlo está dentro de mis funciones—Severus esperaba que esto ayudará a eliminar ese comportamiento anormal.

—Ya, pero, de todos modos, quería agradecerle, hasta la siguiente clase profesor—Severus iba a regresarle el paquete, pero Potter ya se había ido de ahí.

Solo por curiosidad y nada más (al menos es lo que se había dicho a si mismo), Severus abrió el presente y se encontró con un libro que habría matado por tener, por lo viejo que se veía y el valor incalculable que debía tener, Severus estaba seguro de que Potter debió sacarlo de la biblioteca de los Black. Eso aumentaba su nivel de alerta, Potter jamás se desharía de nada que hubiera pertenecido a su amado padrino.

* * *

—Harry, ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? —Hermione estaba nerviosa, su amigo se había comportado extraño, y no era algo que fuera bueno en ningún aspecto.

—No se de que hablas Hermione—Iban rumbo a la clase de Encantamientos, Ron había aprendió a no saltar a conclusiones rápidas, pero algo le decía que su amigo estaba ocultando un secreto y uno muy grande. Pero no dependía de él sacárselo, así que simplemente ignoro la discusión que tenían su novia y su mejor amigo.

—Hablo de que parecías otro en clase de pociones. Harry, tu nunca te sientas al frente, y jamás contestas correctamente. Es más, nunca te ofreces a contestar ¿Qué esta sucediendo? —.

—Nada Hermione, solo aprendí bastante de la matalobos por Remus, cuando supe que la tomaba, que eso era la poción con el vapor azul, yo quise saber más, eso es todo. No es algo tan raro queme interese en algo que afecta a alguien que quiero, o mas bien, quise—Eso basto para que Hermione lo mirara con tristeza e hizo sentir casi culpable a Harry, casi.

—Está bien, lo lamento, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida—Hermione continuó callada el resto del camino, pero a Ron no se le paso el hecho de que eso solo aclaraba el porque Harry conocía esos datos sobre la poción, pero no decía el porque su amigo se había sentado al frente ni por que parecía ansioso de que el imbécil grasiento llegará a la clase.

* * *

En cuanto todos en el dormitorio se quedaron dormidos, Harry tomo un cuaderno, el mapa del merodeador y su capa invisible, debajo de las cobijas iba vestido con una túnica con un hechizo de calentamiento para evitar tener que usar un saco que le impidiera moverse con libertad.

No había un alma despierta en el castillo, exceptuando los profesores haciendo las rondas y los fantasmas que nunca dormían. Harry dirigió sus pasos a la sala de los menesteres, el único lugar en todo el castillo donde podía estar tranquilo. Harry cruzó tres veces frente al tapiz concentrando sus pensamientos y una puerta de materializó. Harry entró y una vez dentro, se quitó la capa y se sentó juntó a la chimenea que había conjurado la sala para complacer su petición, un lugar donde estar en paz.

Harry sacó el cuaderno y empezó a escribir:

 _Bitácora de un adolescente frustrado, no tengo ni idea de qué día es hoy._

 _Escribo nuevamente aquí por que necesito desahogarme de alguna forma. Hermione es buena para escuchar, pero siempre quiere dar soluciones y Ron, bueno, ha cambiado algo desde lo de Voldemort, es menos impulsivo, pero sigue dándome insinuaciones de que Ginny aún siente algo por mí y yo... simplemente no puedo. No siento nada por Ginny más que un amor de hermanos, el cual confundí hace más de un año con un interés real, pero, en fin._

 _Escribo ahora por que no se que me pasa, con el profesor Snape, mejor dicho. Quiero estar cerca de él. Es antinatural, lo sé, y me preocupan cosas como que pensará de mi y eso, y yo... no lo sé. Se que algo no está bien conmigo porque ¿Cómo puedo sentirme excitado solo con oír su voz? jamás pensé que me gustaran los hombres y mucho menos los que son como el profesor Snape._

 _No lo sé, se que algo estaba mal cuando me descubrí pensando en que me alegraba verlo ahí cuando desperté después del accidente de la clase, y lo primero que pensé es que la cama era bastante amplia como para ambos._

 _¡Ni siquiera se por que le regale el libro! Es como si estuviera tratando de congraciarme con él, obtener su atención._

 _No sé si esto va a continuar, pero me asusta lo que siento._

Harry puso punto final a su escritura y luego de dormir un rato sobre el sofá que había conjurado la sala, regreso a su sala común para fingir que había dormido en su casa todo el tiempo.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron y pronto estaban entrando al mes de diciembre y Harry continuaba con su comportamiento inusual. Casi parecía como si el joven estuviera... Hermione esta asustada de ese pensamiento, cuando Ron llegó a esa conclusión, se sintió enfermo, pero Severus Snape aun no conectaba los puntos.

Harry lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el alumno que en el mundo muggle le llamaban "la mascota del maestro", pero parecía ser el nuevo objetivo del Gryffindor el obtener toda la atención posible de su profesor.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** ¡Feliz navidad a todos! Mi musa ahora quiere jugar un poco con la Trophe de "poción de amor". A pesar de la imagen de portada, el fic no es "Gato!Harry".


	3. ¿Cortejo?

**02.- ¿Cortejo?**

* * *

Apenas faltaban unos días para navidad y Harry se había apuntado entre los estudiantes para pasar la navidad en Hogwarts. Ron le pregunto a su amigo por que quería quedarse en el castillo y él solo contesto que sería la última navidad que tendría como alumno de Hogwarts. Hermione no dijo nada, sino que estaba verdaderamente obsesionada con saber que le pasaba a Harry.

Hermione notó que su amigo cargaba siempre consigo un cuaderno empastado y forrado en piel, muy parecido al diario de Riddle, pero este tenia una pequeña snitch dorada en una esquina. La deducción lógica es que Harry estaba escribiendo un diario, pero porque, era la cuestión.

Ron no había dicho que tuviera pesadillas, los Dursley eran historia antigua para Harry e incluso estaba comiendo bien. Los primeros días luego de la batalla final, Harry estaba casi catatónico, poco a poco volvió a hablar hasta que casi volvió a su antiguo yo. Incluso llegó a visitar al profesor Snape mientras aún estaba recuperándose, luego de que Madame Pomfrey lo indujo a un sueño mágico por semanas.

Su amigo estaba sufriendo por algo, pero Hermione no podía dilucidar que era y Ron había aprendido a respetar los secretos de su amigo.

* * *

Desde mediados de noviembre, Severus había empezado a recibir pequeños regalos, cosas que para cualquier observador parecerían sencillos obsequios, pero para Severus eran un enigma. Había recibido una capa de piel de dragón, una costosa y muy rara capa de piel de colacuerno húngaro, embebida de poderosos hechizos deflectantes de casi cualquier maldición conocida.

Además de la capa, había recibido también libros, primeras ediciones de publicaciones de pocionistas de al menos un siglo de antigüedad, firmados por los autores. Una cafetera muggle hechizada para funcionar con magia y al menos cuatro frascos con mezclas de café gourmet, chocolates de manufactura fina y muy costosa de diversos países, todos ellos rellenos de los sabores favoritos de Severus. Una caja de fresas orgánicas que alguna vez llego a ver en la mansión Malfoy, recordaba vagamente a Lucius diciendo que era una de las pocas cosas muggles que aceptaba comer. Estaban deliciosas.

Ahora acababa de recibir un juego de plumas de pavo real albino, pero no de la variedad criada por los Malfoy sino una criada en Sri Lanka y solo por magos. Severus no se resistió a tocar las delicadas plumas que parecían hechas de finos hilos de joyas e hilos de oro y eran suaves como seda. Al lado de las plumas había frascos de tintas especiales hechas con piedras preciosas y carbón puro, un afilador de plumas, pergamino fino y todo el set estaba lleno de hechizos anti-goteo.

Esto era demasiado. Severus agarró un puñado de polvos flu y llamó a Lucius Malfoy.

—Severus, puedo saber ¿Por qué demonios estas llamando? —Lucius Malfoy salió de la chimenea viendo a su antiguo compañero de armas preocupado—Por lo que sabía, habíamos acordado jamás volvernos a ver—.

—Tu acordaste eso, yo ni siquiera pensé en sobrevivir y si no hubieras sido tan cobarde, habrías desertado mucho antes de tu servicio—Lucius iba a replicar, pero en ese momento, Severus le enseño la caja a Lucius—¿Qué significa? —.

—Eso es un juego de escritura manufacturado solo para la elite de nuestra sociedad, solía comprar un juego por año ya que el fabricante solo fabricaba tres y eran subastados, pero este, este fue hecho por petición—.

—¿¡Qué!? —.

—Mira, la tapa tiene un fino grabado a contraluz, es tu escudo y tu nombre—Ahí, a contraluz, había un grabado en finas líneas de plata que Severus no había notado, pero ahora brillaba mucho y el emblema de la familia Prince, así como su nombre estaba en la tapa.

—¿Qué significa? —.

—Creo que alguien esta cortejándote, ¿No había una nota o algo? —.

—Nada, solo los obsequios. Los revise antes de abrirlos—.

—¿Obsequios? —.

Severus le contó sobre los demás regalos y eso solo hizo que Lucius estuviera aún más callado que antes.

—...Yo que tú, no me preocuparía, es evidente que tu problema tiene solo dos opciones. O alguien trata de hacerte una jugarreta y burlarse de ti en caso de que "caigas" o alguien esta sinceramente tratando de ganarse tu favor—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría mi favor? —.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Por que ahora eres un héroe de guerra, supongo—.

—Por las bolas de Merlín, eso es superfluo y esto—dijo señalando el obsequio—No es algo que regales por obtener el simple favor de alguien "famoso"—.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —.

—¿En serio preguntas? ¿Cómo averiguaron lo de las fresas? Ame esas fresas cuando me las diste a probar hace años, y los libros son exactamente el tipo de regalo que esperaría de mi pareja, y el café y los chocolates, nunca los había probado y los adore. No, quien me esta enviando esto busca algo más, quizás este buscando un enlace, pero definitivamente esta esforzando, logro averiguar mis gustos y deseos y eso me preocupa. No recuerdo haberle contado mis deseos a nadie, incluso tu ignorabas que uno de mis deseos era tener un juego de escritura elegante alguna vez—.

—Bueno, sí, lo ignoraba—.

—Sí tu que fuiste mi mejor amigo alguna vez no sabía eso ¿Cómo logro averiguarlo quien me envía estos regalos? —.

—Quizás te espían—.

* * *

Cuando empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry se vio libre de sus amigos y se dedico a organizar el siguiente obsequio para su profesor, mientras Severus pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lucius, ambos iban tan absortos que no notaron que iban en dirección contraria y chocarían.

Solo se oyó un golpe y ambos magos cayeron al suelo.

—Fíjate por donde vas, tu miserable... Oh, es usted Potter—.

—Disculpé profesor, no lo vi—.

—¿Acaso la fama le impide ver más allá de su nariz? —.

—Fue mi culpa, me retiro, que pase un buen día profesor—Harry se levantó de ahí sin contestarle a su profesor ni dar ninguna emoción y eso frustraba a Severus. Lo que daría por poder castigar al mocoso ahora, pero no podía. No le contesto, ni siquiera le llamo de alguna forma irrespetuosa.

Harry estaba temblando, pero no de temor, Severus Snape estaba usando su capa de piel de dragón y sin su túnica habitual, así que traía ropa ajustada debajo de la capa, negra pero ajustada. Se veía excelente, quizás si se hubiera amarrado el cabello se hubiera visto aún más atractivo y eso le dio una idea para un regalo a futuro.

Severus llegó hasta la sala de maestros buscando a Minerva y esta salió de una silla viendo el atuendo de su amigo.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de merlín, estas usando Severus? —.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —Minerva enarco una ceja como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—¿Estas bromeando Severus? Te ves magnifico ¿Cuándo compraste esta capa? ¿La compraste con el dinero de tu orden de Merlín? —Severus bufó, el dinero de su orden de Merlín fue donado íntegramente a los orfanatos y sobre todo a aquellos que tenían niños hijos de mortífagos, en los otros orfanatos no eran bien visto ni atendidos.

—No, fue un presente—.

—Pues deben quererte mucho, estas capas solo las he visto en dignatarios de países fríos como Noruega, Hungría, Finlandia... —.

—¿Dignatarios? —.

—Sí, estas capas solo las llegue a ver en diplomáticos ministeriales o subordinados de casas reales, pero no de tan buena calidad como la tuya, fue hecha sobre medida evidentemente, tu amigo debe quererte mucho, eso aumenta miles de galeones en el precio—.

Eso agrego aún más misterio a su "amigo". Severus estaba ahora mas que nunca decidido a averiguar quien era. Eso, sumado a averiguar por qué Potter estaba comportándose tan extraño. Había subido sus notas en sus clases, siempre llegaba primero, incluso sus pociones habían mejorado al grado que no pudo negarle un Extraordinario en su última clase. Y los modales, ahora cada que comía, comía con modales impecables, siempre podía vérsele con algún libro debajo del brazo.

Lo más preocupante del asunto es que había abandonado el quidditch, por voluntad propia, Minerva puso el grito en el cielo, pero respeto la decisión del joven cuando este argüyó que sinceramente quería tomarse un receso de todo y ser un estudiante más sin ninguna presión fuera de las calificaciones.

Así que Severus tenía dos misterios por resolver, la identidad de su "cortejador" y las razones de Potter para cambiar o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

* * *

Harry estaba cortando al basilisco de su segundo año en ingredientes para pociones, ya había extirpado las glándulas de veneno y extraído todo el veneno embotellándolo en varios viales y reservando los primeros para Severus. Ya había matado una acromántula en el bosque cuando esta lo ataco hace unas semanas y Harry pensó en que sería un excelente regalo para Severus.

Ahora tenia una especie de armario con ingredientes raros y extremadamente difíciles de conseguir como el veneno de basilisco y acromántula, la piel de basilisco, los colmillos de la acromántula, pelo de unicornio bebé (no le costo mucho convencer a una madre unicornio luego de que esa parte de Voldemort dentro de sí desapareciera) y sangre de unicornio donada, así como muchos ingredientes provenientes de las bóvedas de los Potter y los Black.

Harry estaba seguro de que los viales con hechizos de conservación que había en la bóveda Potter servirían para el truco de hacer ver ingredientes frescos como conservados por siglos por medio de la magia. Severus tendría el mejor surtido de ingredientes de pociones del mundo. Y justo ese día habían llegado sus pedidos desde américa para escamas de serpiente cornuda y plumas de ave del trueno.

* * *

Navidad llegó y Severus estaba seguro de que habría un nuevo regalo para él, y no estaba equivocado, en su sala, había una caja grande y luego de revisarla, se maravilló con el contenido. Cientos de viales conteniendo los más raros e inusuales ingredientes de pociones, perfectamente etiquetados con escritura en vuelapluma. Analizo algunos viales al azar con la varita, pero no había rastros de magia perceptibles, así que la persona que los empaqueto limpio cada frasco de magia residual.

Quien fuera la persona que intentaba halagarlo con presentes, estaba tomándose mucho esfuerzo en él.

De muy buen humor, fue directo al gran comedor y si alguna vez alguien le diría que McGonagall podía hacer una perfecta imitación de una carpa fuera del agua, no lo hubiera creído. Su mejor amiga lo veía incrédula de que él estuviera sonriendo.

Potter incluso había soltado su tenedor y lo estaba viendo de forma extraña, pero se recompuso rápidamente y continúo engullendo su desayuno.

—Buenos días Minerva—.

—Buenos días Severus ¿Algún presente te puso de buen humor? —.

—Podría decirse, pásame la avena si eres tan amable—.

—¿Qué sería ese obsequio que te puso de tan buen humor? —Pregunto Minerva al tiempo que le pasaba el cuenco de avena.

Como todos los años, las mesas del comedor habían desaparecido dejando una sola mesa para todos, maestros y alumnos. Así que ahí estaban Harry, Dennis Creevey y Dean Thomas, Seamus había ido a casa por navidad y Ron no quiso dejar a su madre sola al igual que Ginny, y desde la batalla final, Neville había estado en mucho mejores términos con su abuela. Así que solo habían quedado ellos de Gryffindor.

Harry le había regalado a Dennis una rara foto que Colin una vez le regalo a él, donde salía Harry y Colin. Dennis apenas pudo contener las lagrimas por el obsequio y las soltó cuando Harry le propuso tomarse una foto juntos, así que Dennis estaba inusualmente callado en la mesa, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios.

Harry continuó escuchando discretamente la conversación de los profesores y se alegro al saber que Severus había amado su regalo. Le había costado mucho conseguir algunos ingredientes y mantener en secreto su don pársel de sus amigos luego de que pensó haberlo perdido tras la batalla final. Habían pasado un par de meses antes de que se encontrara una serpiente de jardín en una visita a la madriguera y se diera cuenta de que no había perdido el pársel, solo había quedado como "en espera". Eso le brindo un nuevo escondite cuando Hermione empezó a vigilar la sala de los menesteres, usando ahora la cámara secreta en su lugar.

Hermione y Ron jamás pensaron que podría volver a abrirse y Harry la había convertido en su escondite, Kreacher había ayudado gustoso a convertirla en un lugar habitable e incluso ayudo a convertir al basilisco en ingredientes. La cámara secreta tenía ahora un lugar para pociones, gracias al recién adquirido "interés" de Harry por ellas y tenia bastantes pociones para el dolor, el sueño y demás, las cuales enviaba a San Mungo como donación anónima y a varios orfanatos y pequeñas asociaciones de ayuda a desamparados.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alcanzo a oír otro retazo de la conversación.

—Pienso que un baile en San Valentín sería algo bueno Severus—.

—Minerva, acabamos de pasar un momento terrible... —.

—¿Y conoces algo mejor que el amor para superarlo? No estoy minimizando la situación, pero creo que es algo que Albus hubiera aprobado—.

—Seguramente, ese maniático adicto a los caramelos de limón habría hecho algo así de cursi y vulgar... —.

—Yo también lo extraño Severus, yo también lo extraño—.

Harry ya no pudo oír el resto de su conversación, así que empezó a planear sus siguientes pasos. No iba a claudicar cuando ya había decidido que quería a su profesor y que no era un enamoramiento adolescente.

* * *

Había sucedido justo luego de que despertara del accidente de la poción, justo cuando vio a Severus a su lado. La visión del mago mayor era sublime para Harry, su ropa negra dándole ese aire regio, la magia vibrando poderosa alrededor suyo e incluso ese ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras se concentraba en los encantamientos... Harry estaba embelesado por la visión del poderoso mago que era su profesor de pociones y pensó que lo amaba.

Cuando Severus le hablo, la voz del hombre acelero su pulso y el rubor amenazaba con salir, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo y fingir que no había pasado nada. Aún así, no se resistió a picar un poco al hombre al mencionar intencionalmente su "poca" predisposición a mostrar su trasero ante testigos y el hombre se fue dejándolo solo. Harry suspiro mientras hacía uso del baño, y luego en la regadera, su mente imagino que su profesor entraba con él.

Esas manos tan hábiles para preparar pociones estaban acariciando su joven cuerpo y haciéndolo vibrar como un violinista afinaba su instrumento, su mente creaba un escenario sensual donde una de esas manos estaba alrededor de su miembro mientras la otra usaba la jabonadura de su cuerpo para penetrar su entrada mientras él gemía ante los besos y chupetes que Severus le daba a su cuello.

Su mano de Harry estaba alrededor de su miembro, masajeando arriba y abajo, mientras dejaba que su fantasía continuara en la regadera, ahora Severus estaba entrando en él, abriéndolo con cuidado, deslizando su pene dentro de él con delicadeza y aún así, posesivamente. Las embestidas en su mente eran sublimes, precisas, lo hacían jadear y gemir, mientras su mano en la realidad estaba exprimiéndolo deliciosamente.

Unos instantes después, su clímax salió disparado hacia la pared de mosaicos y mancho brevemente la pared antes de que el agua limpiara el pequeño desastre. Harry estaba respirando con dificultad, inmerso en las sensaciones que había dejado su masturbación en él. Se había masturbado y venido pensando en la voz, cuerpo y manos de su profesor, del murciélago de las mazmorras... y le había gustado demasiado.

En cuanto se tranquilizó, terminó su baño, se seco y vistió, volviendo a su cama antes de que Madame Pomfrey lo regaña por estar fuera de la cama como era su costumbre cada vez que estaba en la enfermería. Como si hubiera sido conjurada, la medibruja entro con una bandeja llena de pociones que Harry reconoció como poción nutritiva, para el dolor, y una para dolores de cabeza.

La medibruja hizo varios hechizos diagnósticos y luego de declarar que estaba normal dentro de lo que cabía, le hizo tomar las pociones y le indico que durmiera otro rato antes de enviarle comida con un elfo. Estaría un par de semanas más en la enfermería antes de que le permitieran a Harry volver a sus clases habituales.

Harry ya había decidido desde ese día, cuando se había masturbado pensando en Severus, había decidido conquistar a su profesor de pociones, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Empezó siendo un alumno más participativo en su clase y ya había traído un pequeño presente para Severus, un libro de pociones de la biblioteca Black. Luego de eso, empezó a enviarle pequeños presentes que sabía que le gustarían al tiempo que ponía nuevas entradas en su diario.

Había empezado a escribir como parte de una idea de Hermione para su periodo de duelo luego del fallecimiento de Sirius, había llenado dos cuadernos con eso, luego lleno casi tres cuadernos con el fallecimiento de Dumbledore (aunque luego de ver las memorias de Severus, lleno otro par de cuadernos ahora con su culpa por haber desconfiado del profesor en primer lugar), y al final, había empezado a escribir de nuevo luego de la batalla final, escribía distintas cosas en varios cuadernos, un cuaderno para cada persona.

Había escrito un cuaderno dedicado a sus pensamientos para Sirius, otro para Remus, otro para Fred, otro para su madre y otro para su padre, y así sucesivamente, luego de que aprendió los hechizos para integrar sus cuadernos ya escritos en cada nuevo cuaderno, así que tenía ordenados sus "pensamientos" para poder darle forma a su duelo. Luego pensó que le había ayudado tanto este método que empezó a escribir sobre los sobrevivientes, sus amigos, sus profesores, etc.

Cuando adecuó la cámara secreta como su escondite, se llevó sus diarios ahí para protegerlo de miradas "curiosas". Amaba a Hermione y a Ron, pero a veces no sabían respetar su intimidad. Por eso bajaba tanto a la cámara cada que podía, y ahora tenía que planear que hacer para ese baile de San Valentín, por que estaba decidido a ser la pareja de baile de Severus Snape.


	4. Dream

**03.- Dream**

* * *

El baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los dos misterios actuales en la vida de Severus no tenían solución, Potter seguía siendo el "perfecto alumno", incluso los demás profesores notaron el cambio en su comportamiento, pero como parecía ser algo positivo, nadie dijo nada. Nadie excepto él y es que la coincidencia con el cambio del joven y el accidente de pociones no dejaba sus pensamientos.

Era como si la poción hubiera operado el cambio. Según Madame Pomfrey, aunque la poción no salió del sistema del joven, tampoco había cambios en la química del joven y sus niveles de magia seguían igual a como estaban antes del accidente, así que realmente no había un motivo para investigar la poción y buscar un antídoto. Severus aún así, investigó el vial recuperado por Ron Weasley y dedicó algunas tardes a elaborar un antídoto. El vial de color azul oscuro descansaba en algún lugar de su almacén privado, en caso de que el joven presentara algún síntoma adverso.

Ninguno se había presentado, excepto este repentino interés en sus calificaciones y esta actitud calmada y tranquila. Definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasándole al chico. Severus sabía que ninguna poción podía alterar así el comportamiento, solo la maldición Imperius y definitivamente no veía a un mago "ordenándole" a este joven en particular que se comportara así.

Pero dado que no tenía manera de acercarse tanto al joven, solo le quedaba esperar y observar mientras pudiera y ver qué otras cosas extrañas sucedían con él. pensó que dejaría de cuidarlo al morir Voldemort, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

El otro asunto que hacía que la cabeza de Severus doliera era la identidad de su cortejador.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó un pastelito junto con una nota y un obsequio inusual. El pastel era bastante sabroso, irónicamente, de limón, pero un sabor a limón de buen gusto, sencillo y dulce pero no demasiado. Ese era el tipo de sabor a limón que a Severus le gustaba en su té ¿Quién estaba espiándolo y hasta que alcance como para conocer su gusto en té? La nota simplemente decía "Permíteme demostrar que soy digno de tu afecto, tu admirador" y el presente era lo inusual, un broche de pelo hecho en plata con una serpiente labrada, sencillo y hasta masculino, perfecto para sostener su cabello.

Quien fuera su admirador/acosador/cortejador estaba haciendo esfuerzos monumentales para llamar su atención a pesar de que aún no presentaba pruebas de su existencia. Por lo que él sabía, podía ser una broma de Lucius Malfoy o de Potter, incluso. Quizás todo ese comportamiento "anormal" fuera una estratagema para hacer que se confiara... pero el chico no era tan retorcido como para algo así. Lucius sí, pero quedo algo mermado en sus finanzas y no lo veía haciéndole regalos a espaldas de Narcissa.

Quedaba la posibilidad de que fuera alguien fuera de Hogwarts y que sus espías estuvieran en la escuela, pero ¿Quién? ¿O Quienes? No había magos que pudieran tener tanto acceso a todos lados y menos a sus cosas como para averiguar sus gustos particulares. Eso no fue bien, pensando en quien podía ser su "admirador", llegó a la luz de un nuevo misterio: quienes eran los espías de su admirador secreto.

* * *

La primera semana de febrero trajo consigo algo nuevo en la rutina de Severus durante la comida, una lechuza negra le entregó un pergamino con un lazo de seda muy fina y salió volando sin esperar pago o compensación en forma de comida. El pergamino era una carta escrita en cursiva vuelapluma.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Pasé mis días esperándote,  
Buscando en la multitud tu rostro.  
Dejé de respirar en el momento  
que me reconociste, como capturaste  
mi alma con tu mirada._

 _He dejado que la voz de esta poeta hable por mí, lo que no puedo definir con palabras. Mi amado de ojos negros, que me hacen pensar en el cielo nocturno. Quiero que tus ojos conozcan las estrellas que me haces sentir cada que te miro, por favor, ven al baile conmigo. Solo quédate en el jardín aledaño al gran comedor, junto a la fuente, estaré ahí._

 _Iré disfrazado, ya que amor mío, aún tengo miedo de tu rechazo, pero prometo que estaré ahí, podrás tocarme y conocerme, al menos._

 _Te esperare hasta las 7 de la noche, si no vas, comprenderé que aún no quieras conocerme, y me armare de más paciencia._

 _Tu admirador._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Severus ocultó la carta de los ojos curiosos de Minerva quien se moría por saber quién estaba tratando de ganarse el favor de su colega y amigo. Merlín sabía que el hombre era caustico, pero de buen corazón, aunque él lo negara con vehemencia.

* * *

—No, no, no, Severus. No puedes ir vestido con lo que tu admirador te ha enviado de regalos y definitivamente no vas a usar estas infames túnicas negras—.

—Definitivamente querido—.

—Vine a ustedes dos para que me asesoren no para que critiquen mi ropa—Severus estaba enojado con toda la ropa descartada por el matrimonio Malfoy.

Lucius había estado visitándolo con más frecuencia después de aquel día en que enteró a Lucius sobre su admirador. Ahora estaban lentamente reconstruyendo su relación de amistad y Narcissa se sumó al esfuerzo de Lucius de hacer que esta tentativa relación de Severus con alguien que lo cortejaba, fuera posible.

Narcissa había llegado con muchos rollos de telas diversas y un costurero mientras Lucius traía varias prendas de ropa y accesorios para ver que le quedaba a Severus.

—¿Qué clase de baile va a ser Severus? —Preguntó Narcissa—Eso me daría ideas sobre que colores y telas podrías usar.

—Minerva es algo más discreta que Albus, así que opto por un baile de disfraces estilo veneciano, es decir, vestidos de gala y máscaras, nada complicado—.

—Bien, entonces tengo ideas de que ponerte—Lucius le paso un traje de gala color azul y unas túnicas grises perlado con hilos de oro.

—Uhmm, cariño, creo que deberíamos usar algo negro pero combinado con colores ¿Qué opinas? Trae el traje que usaste en el baile del ministerio, quiero ver si ese es el estilo—.

Lucius fue por el flu por el traje y Severus resopló resignándose a ser usado como un muñeco para vestir por Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Harry había planeado todo para esa noche, el traje lo pidió expresamente con ciertas características especiales a un diseñador alemán que comprendía perfectamente el concepto de discreción. La máscara elegida era apenas un antifaz con diseño de arabescos que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Había hechizado su cabello para que quedara largo y a pesar de seguir siendo salvaje, su cabello tenía estas ondas leoninas que le daban un aire patricio, aunado a que lo amarró con una cinta de satín y el corte ajustado del traje, incluso Harry con sus problemas de autoestima tenía que aceptar que se veía hermoso.

Su capa con las aplicaciones de plumas, ayudaban al concepto de disfraz veneciano siendo él un cuervo y los espías a su servicio, le habían informado acerca del traje elegido por su amado y no podía esperar para verlo, así que luego de ponerse el antifaz y activar los hechizos de ocultación y glamour de este, sus ojos siempre verdes fueron transformados a un azul lapislázuli y su cicatriz desapareció dejando su piel como el alabastro, desapareciendo toda cicatriz que tuviera visible. El último detalle por modificar era su voz, con un sencillo conjuro, su voz fue transformada en algo más grave y rico.

Harry salió de la cámara de Slytherin y luego de verificar en el mapa de los merodeadores que no hubiera nadie cerca, salió del baño de Myrtle, una espía valiosa que solo pedía ser visitada de vez en cuando. Myrtle le deseo suerte y Harry salió hacia el jardín.

El corazón de Harry iba a mil por hora y casi se detuvo cuando junto a la fuente encontró a un hermoso gato vestido con un traje azul oscuro y negro con hilos de plata, la máscara de Severus era de terciopelo negro y su cabello estaba recogido con su broche que le había enviado en su cumpleaños.

—Te ves hermoso—La voz modificada de Harry sorprendió a Severus.

—Mi admirador ¿Supongo? —Por toda contestación, Harry hizo una reverencia ante su profesor—¿Alumno? —Harry no dijo nada—¿Profesor? —Ninguna reacción—¿Alguien foráneo? —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Si te dijera siquiera esa pista, empezarías un proceso de eliminación mi querido Severus—Harry le tendió el brazo a Severus y juntos caminaron hacia el baile.

Cuando entraron, todo mundo murmuraba quienes podían ser esa pareja de magos que exudaba sensualidad.

* * *

Minerva estaba segura de conocer al hombre que acompañaba a Severus en el baile, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Había algo familiar en la forma en que se movía. Ella había visto innumerables alumnos entrar y graduarse, pero recordaba a casi todos por su manera de caminar.

Cuando volvió a ver a Sirius Black, este conservaba el porte orgulloso que le conocía desde que era su estudiante. Lily Potter jamás perdió esa manera de moverse como danzando y Remus, tranquilo, pero su andar recordaba a la de un lobo al acecho.

Eso le hizo pensar a Minerva que quizás había sido su alumno. Registró el hecho en su memoria y lo guardo, decidiendo que más tarde, su mente se encargaría de decirle quien era el misterioso hombre.

Mientras tanto, Severus estaba impresionado por el disfraz de su admirador, y en general de su apariencia.

—¿Multijugos? —Preguntó sin poder contenerse el pocionista. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, es simple manipulación de cabello, ropa y un par de encantamientos de Glamour, sé que te mueres por ver mi "apariencia" real, pero créeme, haré que valga la pena la espera—.

—Entonces esta es más o menos tu apariencia real ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí, así soy más o menos—.

—Tu antifaz cambia el color de tus ojos, antes eran lapislázuli y ahora parecen ópalos—El antifaz cambio los ojos de Harry al verde esmeralda de siempre—Y ahora son verde esmeralda—pronto, el antifaz volvió a cambiar los ojos de Harry a un violeta parecido al cuarzo—Es impresionante—.

Harry respiró tranquilo, temió por un momento que el antifaz hubiera perdido sus encantamientos y hubiera mostrado sus ojos reales, al parecer, solo era un color que de hecho estaba en la rotación.

—¿Bailamos? —Harry le tendió la mano a Severus y ambos hombres salieron a la pista de baile.

Una melodía suave empezó a sonar. Harry pensó que la música era perfecta y bailaba entre los brazos de su amado. La música cambió para satisfacer al público algo más purista y empezó a sonar una melodía ligeramente escocesa o irlandesa, Harry no pudo distinguirla, pero Seamus empezó a moverse como un duende de esos que salían en las películas y cuando empezó a sonar otra canción, esta con letra, se juntó con Dean Thomas y empezaron a cantar a coro.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas [Nadare y navegaré en mares salvajes]  
_ _With ne'er a fear of drowning [Sin tener miedo de ahogarme]  
_ _And gladly ride the waves of life [Y con mucho gusto montaré las olas de la vida]  
_ _If you will marry me [Si tú te casas conmigo]  
_ _No scorching sun nor freezing cold will... [Ni el abrasador sol ni el fría congelante]  
_ _Will stop me on my journey [Podrán pararme en mi viaje]  
_ _If you will promise me your heart [Si tú me prometes tu corazón]  
_ _And love me for eternity [Y me amas por la eternidad]_

La banda invitó a ambos chicos a subir al escenario y sin dejar de cantar se unieron a los músicos.

 _My dearest one, my darling dear [Mi único amor, mi más querido]  
_ _Your mighty words astound me [Tus poderosas palabras me asombran]  
_ _But I've no need of mighty deeds [Pero, no tengo ninguna necesidad de milagros]  
_ _When I feel your arms around me [Cuando siento tus brazos a mi alrededor]_

Varias parejas se sumaron al baile y empezar a moverse en círculos sin dejar de verse a los ojos, unidos nada más que por un brazo y ambos en dirección contraria. Harry y Severus siguieron al grupo y pronto notaron que era una forma muy íntima de bailar.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold [Pero te daría anillos de oro]  
_ _I'd even sing you poetry [Incluso te cantaría poesía]  
_ _And I would keep you from all harm [Y te mantendría a salvo de todo daño]  
_ _If you would stay beside me [Si te quedases a mi lado]_

Todas las parejas cambiaron el brazo y seguían moviéndose en círculos sin dejar de verse, era como esos bailes de las películas de caballeros, pero con un ritmo definitivamente más movido.

 _I have no use for rings of gold [No tengo ningún uso para los anillos de oro]  
_ _I care not for your poetry [No me importa tu poesía]  
_ _I only want your hand to hold [Solo quiero tu mano para sostenerla]  
_ _I only want you near me [Solo te quiero cerca de mi]_

Harry pensaba, mientras veía a Severus, que él le daría más que oro, más que poesía, él le daría su vida y su ser si tan solo Severus se lo permitiera. Solo poder tocarlo, así como estaban en ese momento, danzando felizmente, era suficiente.

 _To love to kiss to sweetly hold [Para amar, besar y abrazar]  
_ _For the dancing and the dreaming [Para el baile y el sueño]  
_ _Through all life's sorrows and delights [A través de los dolores y placeres de la vida]  
_ _I'll keep your love inside me [Mantendré tu risa dentro de mi]_

La música en este punto empezó a ser muy rápida y los círculos eran más veloces hasta que era imposible no sentir la euforia de la música, era como la alegría de estar enamorado, chispeante y ardiente, sus pies se movían uno hacia el otro de forma que Harry y Severus de pronto se encontraron con que había una sola posibilidad para el final.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas [Nadare y navegaré en mares salvajes]  
_ _With ne'er a fear of drowning [Sin tener miedo de ahogarme]  
_ _And gladly ride the waves of life [Y con mucho gusto montaré las olas de la vida]  
_ _If you will marry me [Si tú te casas conmigo]_

Al final de la música, cada pareja se encontró uno frente al otro, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, ruborizados por el baile y abrazados de forma íntima y cariñosa. Harry se permitió perderse en los pozos oscuros y misteriosos que Severus tenía por ojos y entreabrió sus labios y se dejó llevar.

Un beso, un simple y sencillo beso, apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para ambos.

Minerva soltó su vaso de ponche cuando vio el beso y más se sorprendió cuando vio la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en Severus desde que era amigo de Lily Evans. Quien fuera aquel hombre, de verdad le gustaba a Severus.

* * *

Luego de que, después del beso, empezaron los murmullos, Harry y Severus decidieron salir al jardín para alejarse de los chismes, al menos por esa noche.

Una vez lejos del ruido del Gran Comedor, Severus volvió a besar al desconocido que le había dado el primer baile decente de su vida. No hubo bromas, ni amenazas, ni nada de los horrores que llegó a vivir durante su estancia como estudiante, y definitivamente no había Karkarov o algún mortífago exigiéndole pruebas de su "lealtad". Solo había habido platica, risas, danza y besos.

—Gracias, seas quien seas—.

—Sin problema Severus, quiero hacerte feliz—.

—¿Me conoces desde hace mucho? —.

—No tanto como me gustaría—Harry se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol e invitó a Severus a sentarse junto a él.

—Entonces eres más joven que yo ¿Tengo razón? —Harry asintió.

—¿Qué tan joven? —Harry rió.

—Ya te he concedido muchas pistas mi amado, ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a besarme y dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso? —Harry se acercó más a Severus y posó su rostro en el hombro del adusto hombre quien sonrió y volvió a posar sus labios en los del joven hombre.

Sus manos empezaron a buscar afanosas la piel del otro y abriendo un poco sus ropas, sus manos hallaron el camino hacia la tibia piel. El contraste de la calidez con el fresco aire de la noche estaba encendiéndolos y Harry llevó sus manos más allá de la línea del cinturón y pronto encontró la erección del hombre y empezó a masajearla sin dejar de besar esos labios que lo cautivaban.

Severus encontró el camino hacia los pezones del joven y empezó a apretarlos con cuidado, pero firme. Eso logró que el joven soltara sus labios de los suyos, para exhalar un gemido de placer.

Ambos estaban en llamas y Harry se vino en sus pantalones mientras Severus lo hacía en la mano de su acompañante. Respiraban con dificultad, pero estaban felices de haberse encontrado. Como pudieron se arreglaron la ropa y Severus sostuvo al joven contra su pecho, abrazándolo protectoramente.

—Eso fue increíble, ¿Estás seguro de que no podríamos ir a mis aposentos y continuar esta cita en un lugar más cómodo? ¿Digamos mi cama? Es tamaño King Size—Harry rió bajito ante la ocurrencia de Severus.

—He tomado muchos riesgos hoy, pero valieron la pena solo por estos momentos. No te preocupes mi amado, volveremos a vernos y espero que cuando conozcas mi verdadero yo, me correspondas mis sentimientos—Harry se calló y se acurruco más contra Severus.

Estuvieron ahí un rato más, hasta que la temperatura empezó a descender y entonces regresaron al castillo. Harry dejó a Severus en la entrada y luego de otro beso, se despidieron. Severus se encaminó a sus amadas mazmorras, preguntándose quien era ese joven hombre tan extraordinario mientras Harry se ocultaba en un salón quitándose todo el disfraz y volviendo a su apariencia de siempre.

Si algún fantasma, alumno o criatura hubiera pasado en ese momento por el pasillo que daba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, habría visto la sonrisa más deslumbrante del mundo, una que rivalizaría con el brillo de las estrellas, en el rostro de Harry Potter cuando recordaba cada uno de los besos de esa noche y el posterior "encuentro" en el jardín.

Severus aún no estaba enamorado de su admirador, pero definitivamente estaba interesado. Ahora Harry sólo tenía que hacer que Harry Potter y el misterio admirador, convergieran en algún momento y Severus conectará los puntos hasta cierto nivel.

Al día siguiente, Severus recibió durante el desayuno una nota de su admirador que decía: "Gracias por la noche, con amor, tu admirador. Puedes llamarme Dream hasta que te revele mi nombre". Severus sonrió, un seudónimo apropiado para alguien que parecía salido de sus sueños.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** El poema se llama Soulmates de Christy Ann Martine, es una traducción ya que el original estaba en inglés. La canción es For The Dancing & The Dreaming de How To Train Your Dragon 2, igual que con el poema, esa es la letra traducida.


End file.
